A DREAM I CANT WAKE UP FROM
by thegirlonthepearl
Summary: Its when a simple phone call from edward for Bella to meet Edward in a trailer behind the Forks High school goes wrong.
1. Prologue

Prologue

I am standing alone on a cloud waiting for my lover then I see him. He is even more beautiful than my dreams. His reddish brown hair shining and his skin sparkling as he walked toward me with that lovely crooked smile on his face. Then he suddenly stops dead in front of me. Edwards wonderful smile going from pleasant to sudden revenge I stepped back.

"No, don't step back," Edward said. "If you do you will fall right into the trap" I froze.

I slowly turned around and then I saw _her_.

"Hello Bella" the firey red haired vampire said.


	2. Chapter 1

I gasped. "Victoria, I thought you were dead."

"I am but I'm not dead in your dreams Bella." Victoria smiled that horrible smile that I feared seeing again. "I _am_ going to kill you today Bella. If it's the last thing I do."

As she spoke Edward was slowly stepping toward Victoria. Victoria was hissing and crouching and staring at Edward with her wild eyes. Then she went for him. I screamed. Edward fell. I started to cry.

"EDWARD!" I screamed. "Edward! Sweet heart are you okay?"

"No Bella she has the powers that Aro has." Edward said

She smiled and she went behind me and whispered "Yes I went to Aro and I asked him how I kill a vampire and he showed me. He is my lover now." She smiled and she put her arm around my neck. "Now you are my slave and my friend"

I am scared now. She is going to either turn me into a vampire or kill me. "I will never be your friend Victoria because you killed him."

She hisses "Yes you will because if you don't I'm going to torture you, and you don't want that" She smiled again. "If you want to be my friend then I shall bite you and I am very sorry but it shall hurt, A LOT."

"Okay, I'm ready. " I take a deep breath and I shut my eyes really hard.

I heard her laugh. "You won't regret this Bella."

I felt an extreme pain in my neck. I screamed.

"Shh. It will hurt a little bit but if you must scream I can carry you over to the Cullen house. They are all gone. I mean dead."

The pain stung so badly that I started to cry but it didn't help. Ever more slowly I slipped into unconsciousness


	3. Chapter 2

"Bella? Bella, wake up" I heard the wonderful velvety voice. I opened my eyes to see my wonderful beautiful boyfriend Edward. I started to cry.

"What's the matter Bella?" he hugs me and shushes me.

"I had the worst dream ever that you died and Victoria was going to make me her friend and slave." I heard a laugh and it was someone else's laugh not his laugh. He got up and he spun around at vampire speed and Edward was no longer there. Instead it was Victoria standing there.

"Hey, what's up?" she plopped herself on the bed. "Welcome to your new life"

I smelled something good cooking in the kitchen. "Is Charlie cooking something?" I asked surprised because Charlie can't cook whatsoever.

Victoria shook her head no. "That _is_ Charlie. He smells so good its so hard to resist his blood. Just like Edward did with you. I can see how you two are related your blood smells so good."

I gasped. I went into the bathroom to look at my face. I looked even prettier than before. Except for my blood red eyes.

"Oh my God! You did it!" I hugged Victoria. "Thank you! How can I ever repay you?"

"Your welcome. Hey you can repay me by being in my coven and being my friend." Victoria smiled a friendly smile. "If you want anyone to be in the coven from the school that you went to its perfectly fine with me." Just do it in the woods with me and you will be okay."

"So, can I go to school or no?" I asked because I wasn't sure that my resistance would be that powerful yet.

"if you think your ready then yes."


	4. Chapter 3

I take a deep breath and I get out of my horrible truck. Everyone's staring at me. Victoria is standing next to me with a smirk on her face.

"I'll meet you in the woods. Remember use your eyes to lure them to the woods with you. Your young you have that power." Victoria whispered. She skipped towards the woods.

"Did you see Bella?" I heard Mike say to Angela and Jessica. "I'll go and see what's up with her." I started to get really nervous as Angela started to walk towards me.

"Bella. Hey, what's wrong are you okay? Whoa. Your eyes are red. Did you get contacts?" Mike snorted. I just kept staring at him like he was speaking some foreign language that I didn't understand.

"I'm okay Mike. I'm fine. Hey why don't we take a walk in the woods I have someone who you would love to meet." Mike kept staring at my eyes. Okay time to put these babies to work. I stared at him intently. He took my hand.

"Yes. Let's take a walk in the woods where your friend is." Mike said dazedly. His eyes were blank. He started to walk. I walked a little bit faster and so did he.

When we got there Victoria was in a tree crouching and hissing.

"Is this the boy that you want to make your mate forever?" She asked. I nodded.

"Very well then. Hold him like this" Victoria said as she showed me how to hold him.

I held him very tightly and I told him that this will hurt only a little bit.

"It shall only hut a little bit." Mike said dazedly.

"Yes only a little bit my love" I said and I kissed his cheek.

She bites him and he is in excruciating pain. He screams. Victoria takes him and runs to the abandoned Cullen house at vampire speed. I ran next to her.

Mike screamed "What's happening to me?" He asked

I told him what was happening and I told him a million times that I was so sorry for the pain but it comes with eternal life.

"WHAT?!? IM GOING TO BE A VAMPIRE???" Mile screamed. "OH DEAR GOD HELP ME!"

Victoria hissed and looked at me. "You want to go over to Voltera when his transformation is complete?"

"Sure" I said excitedly.

That's when I heard a car door slam and a man and a woman step out.

"DIE FILTHY VAMPIRES DIE!" He said and started to shoot wooden bullets at us.

Victoria and I laughed. "You can't kill us Van Helsing we aren't like Dracula and his three wives"

Victoria went towards Van Helsing and picked him up by the neck. "Do you want to be a part of my coven and have eternal life? Or do you want to be tortured like your mate?" Victoria looked at the girl "Nice to see you again Anna" She said.

"It is nice to see you too Victoria" Anna said with a very strong Transylvanian accent.

Victoria put Van Helsing down and threw him to the floor. "You shall die today Van Helsing and pretty little Anna shall join Bella and my coven." She nodded towards me. She turned her head back to Van Helsing and gestured to me to come where she was.

I followed my orders and she took one arm and bit it. "Come on Bella this is going to be your first taste of human blood." I took the neck and I bit it.

The blood tasted so good and rich that I was afraid that I would suck the man dry. I enjoyed it very much. All of a sudden I felt a knife go through me.

I stood up and I turned around. I picked her up by the neck and I took the knife out of my body. She stared at me in horror.

"Oh Anna. Poor, poor little Anna. You just don't understand do you?" I smiled. "you can't kill me because I'M ALREADY DEAD!" I screamed.

"I'll take care of her, Bella." Victoria said. I put Anna down as Victoria bit her arm. Anna screamed.

Victoria smiled the horrible smile that I hated when I was a human "welcome to hell Anna."


End file.
